Special Gift For Near!
by Maria A.O
Summary: birthday fic for Near XD  gomen kalau telat 4 hari TTATT...Summary : hari ultah Near yang dipenuhi kejadian-kejadian sial   gaje, bingung bikin summary, so mind to RnR? :3


_Krieeet_

Pintu kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamar asrama milik Mello dan Matt terbuka. Menimbulkan bunyi decit yang membuat telinga mengeluarkan darah! (OMG?)

Seorang gadis –PLAK- er…ralat! Seorang banci –ditampol readers- oke…oke…seorang laki-laki tulen! LAKI-LAKI TULEN! Ya, seorang laki-laki tulen yang memiliki rambut blonde dan memiliki tampang cute walaupun tetap saja Near yang lebih cute (Auhtor : iyeeei XDD -plak-) membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan sangat pelan. Itu dikarenakan dia terkena virus 5L, yaitu lemas, letih, lesu, lunglai dan err…wah, yang satu lagi Author lupa nieh, jangan digetok!

Ya, dengan keadaan 4L seperti itulah laki-laki itu membuka pintu kamar mandi tersebut. Lalu terlihat dengan jelas terdapat seorang anak laki-laki yang berambut merah sedang mencuci muka dengan anggunnya(?) sehingga dapat membuat mimisan dan pendarahan akut bagi yang menikmatinya(?)

"Ohayo Mello…" sapa pemuda berambut merah kepada pemuda berambut blonde. Kok rasanya rambut mereka berdua asik gitu yah? Ya, pemuda berambut blonde dan bertampang cute kayak coklat(?) dan juga pencinta coklat sampai berangan-angan ingin menikahi pabrik coklat(?) ini bernama Mello.

"Uhm…ohayo Matt…" jawab Mello dengan malas membuat pemuda berambut merah yang bernama Matt dan sangat menggilai game sehingga setiap malam selalu menyanyikan lagu 'nina bobo' kepada gameboy, Play Station (PS 1-3 Luengkap chuy! XD), Niitendo Wii serta PSP-nya sebelum tidur ini mendengus kesal. Tak lupa juga setiap malam menciumi seluruh game-gamenya yang bejibun itu dan berdoa untuk keselamatan game-gamenya di komputer agar aman dari virus. Ckckck…kurang kerjaan banget ini anak! – ditimpuk Matt's FC-

"Oh iya…Mello, kau tau hari ini hari apa?" tanya Matt kepada Mello yang sedang mengolesi sikat giginya dengan PEPSOD*NT (maaf, gak berniat promosi jadi disensor nieh! XP)

"Ehm? Selasa kan?" katanya sambil bertanya balik. Matt hanya menggeleng-geleng penuh hasrat dengan diiringi lagu Project Pup! *WTF? Nama band-nya jelek banget!*

"Masa kamu gak ingat ini hari apa?" tanya Matt balik, kali ini dengan tatapan mata yang melotot dan mulut yang dimajukan 5 cm ke depan. Tampangnya jadi cakep (baca: puarah!) banget deh pokoknya XP

Mello sih cuma kumur-kumur gaje pas lihat wajah Matt, gak syok sama sekali kok. Soalnya Matt emang dari sononya yang udah kayak orang Autis, jadi suka bikin wajah yang aneh-aneh –ditampol Matt-

Nah, kali ini giliran Mello yang geleng-geleng tapi diiringi lagu Project Pop! Projet Pop lhow! Bukan Projet Pup! XD

"Jiah! Otak tuh dipakai buat inget yang penting dong Mells! Bukan buat diinget tentang coklat, jadi nomer 1, sama tentang kapan waktunya buka melulu donk!" Matt nyerocos panjang lebar kayak Bupati lagi pidato tapi berhenti karena ditembak mati sama teroris (?)

"24 Agustus! Hari ini kan Near ulang tahun!" teriak Matt pakai TOA di telinga Mello sehingga mengeluarkan kutu-kutu dari dalam telinganya. Ketahuan tuh gak pernah bersihin telinganya! XD –ditendang Mello-

_BRUUUSH!_

Dan keluarlah seluruh obat kumur-kumur dari mult Mello ke arah wajah Matt…

* * *

**Special Gift For Near!**

Disclaimer : **Tsugumi Ohba** and **Takeshi Obata**

By : **yovphcutez**

**

* * *

**

"Uhm…" seorang bocah albino yang imut-imut bangun dari tidurnya yang lelap. Sepertinya dia bermimpi buruk karena dalam tidurnya dia mengigau "Astojim! Ma'ap mpok wewe! Aku gak bakal hilangin gundam koleksiku lagi deh! Jangan makan aku yak? Uwah! GYAAA!" yah, begitulah kira-kira isi igauannya di malam hari.

"Gila…kok bisa yah aku mimpi kayak gitu? Sampai mimpi mau ditelanjangi genderuwo lagi (?)…parah deh!" keluh Near, bocah yang putih luar-dalem serta bertampang ungu ke hijau-hijauan (?). Mungkin itu efek samping dari mimpi yang berlebihan. Ckckck…

Lalu, si kecil, pendek, kuntet(?) Near melangkah keluar kamarnya dan –BRUAGH!-

Oh tidak! Tokoh kecil kita yang satu ini jatuh terpeleset dengan wajah yang terlebih dahulu menyentuh lantai! Gila, gak elit banget deh! XP

"Duh…hari ini rasanya sial banget deh!" keluh Near yang emang sudah kesel gara-gara mimpinya yang –buset! Brutal banget!- dan dengan wajah yang mewek kayak bebek lagi mewek(?), Near melihat ke arah kakinya untuk mengetahui benda apa yang membuat dirinya yang imut ini jatuh. Jiah! Narsis! XP

"!" mata Near membelalak lebar. Hidungnya mengembang, mulutnya mencuat ke dalam. Nah, silahkan bayangkan betapa gajenya reaksi Near! XD

Oke, oke…saya selaku Author akan menjelaskan apa yang dilihat Near. Kado! Yak, kado! K-A-D-O!

"Eh? Emang hari ini tanggal berapa ya?" Near bertanya-tanya dalam hati, tidak menyadari bahwa hari ini ulang tahunya. Dasar pikun! –PLAK-

Dengan sigap siaga di tempat(?), Near langsung berdiri agar posisi terjatuhnya tidak dilihat orang lain yang kali aja lewat kamarnya itu. Setelah menegakkan dirinya, Near-pun mulai ngesot –plak!- maaf, maksudnya mulai berjalan menuju ruang bermain. Mumpung tempat itu adalah tempat tersepi di Wammy's House. Tanya kenapa? Kenapa Tanya? XD

Ya, tempat itu sepi padahal tempat itu adalah tempat bermain karena Near secara tidak langsung atau langsung ataupun semi langsung(?) telah mengontrak tempat itu untuk pribadi. Wah, kamu kemaruk juga yah! XD (kemaruk : serakah)

Betul gak sih tulisan kemaruknya?

_Krek_

Pintu ruang bermain itu terbuka. Biasanya, tempat itu selalu dipenuhi kota kecil dari dadu buatan Near ataupun bangunan-bangunan aneh dari kartu. Tapi, kali ini semuanya tidak ada di ruangan itu. Bersih kinclong euy! XD

Near Cuma bias cengok 5 menit. Lalu dilanjutkan dengan adegan kepala dihiasi jepitan tanda tanya(?) dan yang terakhir, Near segera berlari menuju ruangan L berada. Kebetulan banget, saat itu L lagi berkunjung-kunjung ria di Wammy's House. Dengar-dengar sih karena disogok kue yang tingginya 10 meter dan lebarnya 15 meter. Gila…itu kue atau monas?

"L-san!" teriak Near setelah membuka pintu kamar L dengan ganasnya. L hanya kaget lalu terkena serangan jantung tapi gak jadi soalnya kalau dia mati, fic ini gak bisa jalan donk! XD

"Hng? Apa Near-chan? Tumben sekali kau yang menemuiku duluan…" kata L yang wajahnya tetap datar, sedatar wajah Near, dan seaneh wajah Author(?)

"Begini…apa L-san tau dimana mainanku? L-san kan sudah berjanji untuk tidak menyitanya…" kata Near dengan wajah sedih dan berkumandanglah sebuah lagu dari tetangga sebelah.

"_Mana janji manismu…mencintaiku sampai mati…akulah sang mantan…akulah sang mantaaaan~~~_"

Buset dah! Itu lagu kok masih aja kedengeran padahal dinyalain sejauh 2 km dari Wammy's House ini! mana pakai radio doang lagi! Ckckc…ajaib banget tuh! XD~

"Duh…lagunya kok pas banget ya?" kata L yang lagi joget-joget gaje sambil makan lollipop gede yang terkadang dibuat ngipas-ngipas tubuhnya yang kepanasan. Wah, permen multi-fungsi tuh!

"Gak cocok. Emang siapa yang sang mantan? Aku? Gak mau…" balas Near yang ogah jadi 'sang mantan'. Soalnya sang mantan itu berarti dicampakkan, disakiti, dihianati, dll. Duh…Near sudah gak mau digituin lagi~ *WTH? Jadi Near pernah jadi sang mantan tuh?*

Lalu, entah ada hujan apa, petir apa, awan apa, dan yang lainnya apa(?), tiba-tiba L mendapat hikmah dari Tuhan dan segera mengucapkan "Happy birthday Near!" dengan lantang sejahtera sentosa(?) tanpa ada peperangan yang terjadi(?)

"Eh…iya…makasih…" kata Near tersipu malu dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di bawah keteknya(?). Cuih! Gak bau yah? XP

"Oh ya…ini, ambil saja" kata L sambil menyerahkan sepotong cake yang telah dipotong menjadi lebih kecil oleh L. Lebih kecil malah! L…L…pelit banget sih kamu itu~ -PLAK!-

Near cuma menerimanya dengan wajah patungnya, gak berekspresi apa-apa dan gak berbicara apa-apa. Lha? Bisu pak? –gundam attack!-

Batin Near : Ternyata memang benar L itu pelit. Jadi kalau mau jadi seperti L, tingkat ke-pelit-anku harus sampai 99,99% dong. Ckckck…susah juga ya…

Dodol! Jangan jadi pelit gitu donk Near! Nanti kuburanmu sempit lowh! XP

Dan setelah menerima kue itu, yang bentuknya kecil dan strawberry di atasnya sudah dimakan oleh L, Near melanjutkan perjalanannya untuk mendapatkan harta karunnya itu. Ya, harta karunnya itu mainan! Kok, peduli banget sih sama mainan murahan kayak gitu. Kartu sama dadu kan masih bisa dibeli di tukang loak! XP

Lalu, sampailah Near di depan pintu kamar Mello dan Matt. Sebenarnya sih dia gak mau masuk, tapi berhubung Near saat itu lagi kebelet mau –piiiip- jadilah dia mengetuk pintu kamar mereka. Tapi eeiiitz!

Near tidak jadi mengetuk pintu mereka karena terdengar suara-suara seperti ini:

"Matt bodoh! Jangan begitu! Nanti gak enak!"

"Emang kenapa? Kurasa ini kualitas terbaik kok!"

"Tapi di buku tidak begitu! Pokoknya jangan!"

Karena rasa penasaran Near yang menggebu-gebu kayak debu(?), Near langsung mendobrak pintu kamar mereka berdua! Huh, gak tau etika! –ditampol Near's FC- (Author: Eh, aku juga Near's FC lowh!)

"Hei! Kalian sedang ap-" mulut Near sekarang tengah menganga lebar yang lagi nungguin lalat masuk! –PLAK- gak, maksudnya Near cengo lihat Mello sama Matt yang belepotan karena krim kue.

Ya, Near juga terheran-heran melihat isi kamar Mello dan Matt yang ramai dengan balon-balon dan berbagai hiasan lainnya lalu balon itu meletus dan dipengang erat-erat! Lha? Kok jadi lagu?

"Eh? Bodoh! Kau harusnya belum boleh masuk!" bentak Mello yang kaget sambil malu-malu monyet gitu~ (males ah kalau malu-malu kucing terus! XD)

"Ini…pesta ulang tahun untukku?" Tanya Near yang mulai sesak nafas, wah…asma yak? –PLAK-

"Iya, dan kamu sudah masuk padahal persiapannya belum selesai" kata Matt cuek bebek kwek kwek(?) sambil main gameboy pink miliknya yang namanya Suminah. Gileee dah! punya gameboy kok dikasih nama segala~ Suminah lagi! Ckckck…. XP

Near yang mendapat kejutan gak jadi itu kemudian tersenyum dan tertawa lebar. Dan di antara kejadian-kejadian yang menurutnya sial pada hari ini, kejadian inilah yang paling membahagiakan karena Near bisa merasakan kebahagiaan di hari ulang tahunnya…

At the last…

HAPPY BIRTHDAY NEAR!

Dan hampir saja kelupaan, sebenarnya kartu sama dadu Near itu mau diganti dengan kartu dan dadu yang baru oleh Watari, tapi berhubung Watari lagi kere=miskin, jadilah kartu dan dadu Near dijual dan uang + tabungannya dipakai untuk beli kartu sama dadu yang baru deh~

Ckckck…Watari…Watari…

**The End**

**

* * *

**

Wah, akhirnya birthday fic untuk Near publish juga~

Gomen ya telat 4 hari…tapi bener lho aku benar-benar ingin merayakan ultah Near dengan fic ini~ =.="

Near, happy birthday ya \^0^/

*muach-muach*

Review please~~~ :3


End file.
